


Call Me Jim

by LegolasLovely



Category: Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boats and Ships, Fluff, Girl Saves Boy, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Pirates, Return to Treasure Island Spoilers, Spoilers, Treasure Island, Villain Character Death, Violence, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Jim saves (Y/N)’s life in America and is forced to bring her aboard The Eagle as he and his crew run from pirates. They are herded straight into the jaws of Treasure Island and Jim isn’t sure he can escape with his life a second time. RETURN TO TREASURE ISLAND SPOILERS kind of not really but just to be safe
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Reader, Jim Hawkins/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Call Me Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Just me being obsessed with every character Deano plays. This is disgustingly fluffy and really just a small snippet that I may add to in time. Hope you guys enjoy.

(Y/N) toed through the soft, sandy dirt in search of Captain Hawkins. After days of battling and hunting on Treasure Island, it was striking how quiet the land was in this moment. The only sound that reached her ears was the waves crashing on the beach far below the cliff. She crept from tree to tree, hiding from all on the island except the blond sea captain.

(Y/N) had been separated from Captain Hawkins and his crew before the sun rose. The group was awakened by rushing and plundering pirates and the captain sent her into a cave to assure her safety but had yet to return for her. (Y/N) decided to take matters into her own hands and search for Captain Hawkins herself, rather than risk being found by the nasty pirates or worse, being left behind and stranded on the island. Would the captain really forget her? She didn’t know, but she wasn’t going to wait and find out.

She carried on, sneaking through the tall grass, but always keeping the shore in her line of sight. Then rustling of footsteps other than her own whispered in her ear. She froze. “Captain Hawkins?” Nothing.

Then she was answered by an ear ringing shot followed by a cry she’d recognize anywhere. “Jim.” Thoughts of her own safety flew out of her mind and she raced through the salty meadow toward the sound. She stumbled over her own feet when she saw him writhing on the ground in pain. He’d been shot.

“Jim!” She cried, dashing to his side.

“(Y/N), I thought I left you in the cave. Get out of here,” he said, his blue eyes flashing to her before they closed tight in his pain.

“We all should have remained in that cave. Then none of this would’ve happened.” Her stomach flipped when she saw the wound in his leg. How would they escape now? Even if they managed it, would Captain Hawkins even survive the trek to America? She pulled his shoulders into her lap and cradled his head, wincing at his grunts of pain. “Who’s done this?”

“The same man who stole my ship,” he ground out. “Why did you leave the cave?”

(Y/N) pulled the scarf from her shoulders and tied it tightly around his thigh above the wound- a trick she’d learned from her father. Then her bloody fingers raked through his messy blond curls, pulling them away from his sweat soaked forehead. “I thought you’d forgotten about me. I thought something happened to you.” She shook her head. Words were falling from her mouth quicker than her brain could filter them. She sounded like a fool.

“Forget about you? Of course not. Do you really think I’d leave you here?” He twisted to look at her and sucked in a sharp breath at the pain the movement brought.

“Stop it. Don’t move. Can you stand? Where is your crew?” She adjusted the buttons on his tunic as she rambled, desperate for an answer to their problem. Then she heard him laughing at her. “What is it?”

“First you tell me not to move, then you tell me to stand,” he said. A painful grin pulled at his lips.

She glared at him. “Where is your crew?” Hot blood had run into her skirts and left abstract blotches of red. When the captain didn’t answer her, she looked to him in panic, watching his eyes flutter and roll closed. “Jim. Look at me.” His cheek burned her cold fingers. “Jim. Please.”

His head lolled in her lap. “Tom and the rest of the crew are fighting for our ship. They’re- they’re on the shore.”

“You came here alone?” she asked.

“Yes, he did.”

(Y/N) looked up and felt tears of relief pulling at her throat. She’d never been so happy to see a familiar, kind and trusted face. “Mr. Savage!”

“You,” Captain Hawkins growled.

(Y/N) hushed him. “No, Jim. I know him. He’s a friend of my father’s. He’ll help us.” She looked back to Mr. Savage standing above her with a toothy smile across his face. “Please, Mr. Savage, please help him. He’s been shot-”

“I know,” Mr. Savage said, unmoving.

She waited for him to rush into action, but he seemed frozen. “He-he needs help. He’s losing blood, if you’ll help me take him to the shore-”

“Captain Hawkins is exactly where I want him,” Mr. Savage said.

(Y/N) looked to the pain filled captain in her arms. She distantly heard fire and canons booming from the shore below. The crew of _The Eagle_ were fighting against the pirates… weren’t they? She stared at Mr. Savage’s spotless boots. “You know Captain Hawkins?”

“Oh, yes. For a long time now. Since I stole the first ship of his fleet.”

“ _The Hawk_ ,” Captain Hawkins spat.

(Y/N) shifted, tightening her grip on the captain’s shoulders. “I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t,” Mr. Savage said. “Care to explain, _Captain_?”

Hawkins stirred in his disgust as if his adrenaline renewed him. He spoke to (Y/N) without taking his eyes off the man in front of him. “Mr. Savage has stolen my entire fleet, one ship at a time, in the name of the King. He’s ruined my name as a merchant.”

“But the pirates-” (Y/N) began.

“There are no pirates, my dear,” Mr. Savage said. “Just me and my men. I’ve single handedly ended your career, Captain Hawkins. And now, I’m going to end your life.” He pulled a dagger from his belt. The long, sharpened blade glistened in the hot sunlight as he twirled it in his fingers.

(Y/N) drew the captain’s tunic in her fists, feeling panic rise and throb in her chest. “Why?”

“Because I can,” Mr. Savage chuckled. “And no one runs from _The SeaWolf_ and escapes.” He lunged toward the pair on the ground, entertained by the captain’s pleading for (Y/N) to run and leave him behind.

“No,” (Y/N) said, lowly. She reached across the chest in her lap and tugged Captain Hawkins’ pistol from his belt. She aimed it at Mr. Savage, leaving him frozen before her.

“(Y/N), my dear, you won’t kill me,” he said.

“Drop your weapon on the ground,” she said. Both men were impressed by her steady voice and hand.

Mr. Savage chuckled, not bothering to hide his amusement and doubt. “You don’t even know how to use that.”

She seamlessly cocked the pistol with her thumb. “You’re forgetting I am my father’s daughter. Put your weapon down or I will shoot. And I will not miss, Mr. Savage.”

The man’s eyes narrowed, leaving slits of colored irises below heavy brows. His grip tightened on the dagger, but he moved no further. (Y/N) was so focused on this threat that she forgot about the man in her lap until he spoke.

“(Y/N), don’t. He’s not worth staining your hands with blood.”

“I won’t allow him to hurt you,” she said, looking down the barrel of the pistol and straight into the traitor’s face.

“And I won’t let you kill a man in my honor. Put the gun-p-put the gun down.” He voice was fading and his shoulders relaxed and slumped against her legs. (Y/N) refused to look at him or let her tears gather in her eyes. She would not let Mr. Savage get away with this.

“Listen to your lover, (Y/N),” Mr. Savage sang.

“Be quiet,” she said.

“Well, that’s what he is, isn’t he? Your beloved Jim? That’s why you’re doing this, because you love him, right? Oh, and now he’s dying. Look at him, (Y/N).”

“Stop it!” The pistol started to shake in her fingers. Mr. Savage took this chance, hoping her vision and her thoughts were clouded with enough emotion, and he charged them. A cry escaped (Y/N) as a shot rang out, sending Mr. Savage backwards and thumping on the ground. Blood oozed from his chest that no longer held any breath. She stared at the pistol’s trigger that she hadn’t pulled.

“It’s okay, (Y/N). You’re safe now. Give me the gun.”

(Y/N) turned to barely see Tom through her watery eyes. She allowed him to take the pistol, but kept her hand held in the air until he himself pushed it down to her lap. Then she looked to poor, tortured, powerless Jim under her fingertips. “Help him,” she said to Tom.

“We will. Come with us. That’s it.”

They kept Captain Hawkins below deck in the captain’s quarters as they sailed to America. Tom said he would have wanted to get off Treasure Island the instant it was possible and return to his true home in the Carolinas. (Y/N) remained by the captain’s side every moment she could, leaving Patch to scare off the rats under the deck. She nibbled on bread and hummed to herself, but really, she spent the hours alone with the captain, watching his chest rise and fall with slow, even breaths. Every so often, she’d smooth his messy hair or run her finger over the deep dimple in his chin, thinking about what Mr. Savage had said before he was killed by Tom.

Heavy footsteps sent her hands to herself. Tom appeared, ducking his head under the low doorway. “Any change, Miss (Y/N)?”

“None.” Her gaze returned to the resting captain. “Do you think he’ll be all right? He’s lost a lot of blood.”

“If I know Captain Hawkins, he’ll pull through. He won’t let anyone else take command of his ship for too long.”

(Y/N) chuckled, smiling for the first time in what felt like years. The past few days of running from pirates- Mr. Savage’s pirates- had felt like a dream. She wanted to wake up with the snap of her fingers and see that Captain Hawkins was perfectly fine and return home. But it wasn’t that simple.

Tom tipped his hat to her and promised to check in again soon. “The young captain will be all right, (Y/N),” he said before he left her.

“Yes, you’ll be all right, my love,” she said, sitting beside him once more. Her fingers brushed over his cheekbone and she sighed. “Right Patch?” she said to the staring pup at her feet. “He’ll return to his arrogant self, giving us commands and we’ll wish him asleep again, hm?” She stroked the dog’s head as her other hand fell to envelope the captain’s. She barely felt her fingers being squeezed.

“That’s not a very kind thing to say to a man on his death bed,” Captain Hawkins said.

“Jim! Captain Hawkins. Are you-you’re all right? You’re awake! I’ll fetch Tom,” she stood, but he pulled her hand back down to him.

“Sit, (Y/N). And please, call me Jim. Or ‘love,’ if you’re so inclined.” A smirk shone on his face while (Y/N)’s burned red.

“No, I-no. That was- you weren’t meant to… This is not you’re death bed. Tom and Jenkins agree you’ll be perfectly fine after a few days of rest. What are you doing? Lie down.” Her hands flew to his chest as he worked to sit up in the cot. He winced and grunted, leaning on his strong arms until his back could slope against the wall. “You need to rest. Lie back down, Captain Hawkins.”

“Jim.”

She sighed and adjusted the blanket over him. “Jim.”

He took her hands in his. “Now, (Y/N), I am still in a bit of pain-”

“I’ll fetch something for you, then,” she said, moving to leave for Jenkins and his satchel of medicines.

“No. What I mean is, since I’m in this condition for a while, you’ll have to meet me halfway,” he said, allowing his thumb to move over the back of her knuckles. Her skin was soft in his well worked hand.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

His hand lifted to her jaw. “I’m trying to kiss you, (Y/N). Come here.”

She floated from her chair to sit on the side of the cot, giving him leave to kiss her lips. His were softer than she thought they’d be, as was his touch as his hands cupped her face. He drew away from her, only to rest his forehead against hers, breathing the same air for a long moment. Then he sat back against the wall, wincing at the pain in his leg. He held her hand tight, smiling at her before his face fell.

“(Y/N),” he began, “My career has been ruined. Most of my fleet has been stolen and demolished. I live in a growing country, far from anyone I know. And I may be looked at as a rebel of the king from this day forward, but I would be honored if you would join me in America a-and marry me. You would live with me, and Patch, of course, and I will do everything I can to make you happy.” He paused as the sea gulls squawked and the men above deck did the same. The waves roared against the wooden walls but the ship held steady, as did Jim with his proposal. “I can’t promise you wealth, but I can promise you love, trust and care. You are more important to me than any fortune or ship. I love you (Y/N).” He stared at her, showing his fear for the first time since she’d met him. “What-what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to kiss you, Jim. Come here.” They barely managed their kiss, their grins were too wide. “Yes, I’ll marry you, my love.”

Patch barked and leapt on the cot as Jim held (Y/N) tight and knitted their lips together in more sweet kisses. Again, he’d survived Treasure Island, and this time he’d escaped with the richest treasure of all.


End file.
